


Many Strangers To Stars

by Ariomeo



Series: Strangers To Stars [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Bones!, Strangers to Stars Extras, extras, tags updated with story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariomeo/pseuds/Ariomeo
Summary: Little Snippets from other points of views for my fic 'Strangers to Stars'!





	Many Strangers To Stars

Sans finally found a can of black beans among the trash. It was dented, but hey this would be a good meal for the both of them. He searched some more, a children’s book? ‘Playful Puppy’? A few of the pages were torn but the story was still there. Papyrus would like that, so Sans put it in his bag and continues to search. He was lucky and found a small can of peaches and a couple of ketchup packets shoved inside of an old to-go box. He didn’t expect to find much more, and he had been there for a while. He didn’t want to leave Pap by himself for too long. He was still a baby-bones after all. 

He looked around warily, this place was a lot more secluded than the other dumps, and had a lot more stuff, but it was pretty far from the tunnel. They needed to stay in the city, and this place gave him the creeps. Papyrus needed kids his age to play with. Sans would find a job.

The pile rustled near him as a Froggit moved a stray cardboard box and Sans jumped. The young skeleton grimaced and looked around, grabbing his backpack and shoving the can inside. Voices quietly murmured around him as other Monsters conversed quietly.

Sans shrugged on his bag, and righted his blue and white striped shirt. It was the only kind they had at the charity event they had dropped by to, but he found it patronizing to wear stripes, still. Nobody wanted to employ a kid. He sighed, zipping up his hoodie and walked towards the quiet house he left Pap at. He passed by a very large cloaked figure, skirting around them and catching a glimpse of a large furry white paw. Sans kept his eyes down. He didn’t want any trouble or questions.

He got to the door and turned the handle.

“Paps! are you ready to go?” He called. Papyrus said something he didn’t catch. Sans let his magic fill the room with light. Papy couldn’t seem to use illumination magic yet. Papyrus stood up, eyes darting away from Sans and to the couch.

“Y-YES, BROTHER. LET’S GO HO- BACK TO THE HOUSE!” He said, grabbing his backpack and walking towards his brother. 'Home' Papyrus had wanted to say. No, these hidey holes were no homes. Sans wished Papyrus could say 'Let's go home!' in earnest one day. But that wasn't important right now.

Sans’ eyes swept around the room. Was Papyrus nervous about something? Papyrus seemed fine and the room was silent apart from them. He mentally shrugged and put a lazy grin on his face, putting an arm around Papyrus when he got close enough.

“k bro, guess what i found for you.” He said, closing the door behind them, and surveying the area.

“WHAT IS IT BROTHER!” Papyrus asked excitedly. Sans pulled out the book from his backpack, and handed it to his brother with blue magic.

“THANK YOU! BUT BROTHER, YOU REALLY SHOULDN’T USE MAGIC WHEN YOU DON’T HAVE TO.” Papyrus chided in worry. Sans knew he was right. Sans really didn’t eat enough to warrant the use of excess magic for small things. But he really didn’t want his brother to worry. Aaaand, he liked to show off every now and again.

“Ah bro, don’t worry about it,” Sans grinned wider, pointing a thumb behind him at his backpack, “i’ve got it in the bag.” He chuckles with a lazy wink. Papyrus pulled himself out from under Sans arms in playful defiance.

“SANS! DON'T PUN AT ME!!!”


End file.
